Bulma and The King
by Kagome Rogue Shizoru
Summary: A story much like Anna and the King, yet with twists and diffrent endingsBegginings. I hope you give it a shot and enjoy. Mild violence, adult content to come! And watch for language.


**A/N: IT's A AU. Ok so a few quick things here. First off, this is a idea that came to me in the shower while I was singing. Second, since I have two different ideas on what to do with this there will be two similar stories being posted. This one and then another one, which will be called With Kings and sons'. Third, this is a Anna and the King Type story but re done to fit our characters. Fourth and lastly, I might do this for Inuyasha too... thoughts still in motion. **

NEXT: I hope you enjoy and laugh when appropriate. If the spelling is bad I'm sorry, I happen to have a difficult spell check. On with the show. Hands out popcorn. OH and no there is no singing, well there is but it's not a musical... 

Chapter 1: A New World

Bulma Briefs sat erect listening to the pilots instructions. She had never been in space before. Her manicured nails tore into the soft leather of the armrest, the belts around her chest making her labored breathing more so. She hated to fly, why would she want to go into space. After a few more deep breaths she shut her eyes tightly and yelped as the spacecraft began to rise off the ground with speed and gravity against it. After a few moments Bulma opened her unique eyes and looked out the nearby window. She let out a breath and released her restraints so she could walk over and see out into space.

Bulma Briefs, daughter to the greatest inventor in all the known universe. And she inherited his brains, along with her mother's good looks and the attitude.. no one quiet knew where that came from. She stood at 5'4 with brilliant blue hair and a slim figure, her eyes matching her hair and figure matching a small hourglass. She was dressed in the usual for herself, a pink t-shirt reading Bulma, a pair of black jeans with ripped knees and white ten shoes with blue laces.

On the ship were others going to the planet, but she didn't know them. A few were said to be Sayian guards and if it were tree, she had a feeling they were guarding her. Others rode along too. A princess, named Chichi, it was a heavy rumor she was to be wed to the King. A mother and daughter who looked to be higher class, though it was also rumored she was looking for a sayian husband. A few younger men in business suites rode as well. The sayians on board were named Kakorot, Napa and Radtiz three middle class sayians. And then there was Bulma, not going on vacation herself, she would be a teacher on Vegeta and help them gather technology to defeat a well known enemy of both Vegeta and Earth, Frezia.

Bulma made her way back to her seat and flopped down grabbing her over packed carry on bag and unhooking it, or rather trying to. It was caught on the locks and she ended up having to stand and try, only to fall on her butt. With a huff she stood and looked around. Everyone seemed to be asleep except for the Princess and a sayian guard. She smiled as the Princess faced her.

"Need some help?" Princess Chichi asked standing up. Her dark hair pulled up in a bun and brown eyes smiling. She was dressed in a light pink kimono with a blue obi.

"Yeah it's stuck." Bulma smiled and kicked the bag lightly.

"Oh, here let me try." The girl took hold of the bag and pulled, nothing happened. "Is there anything breakable in it?" 

"No." Bulma replied with a shrug.

"Ok." Chichi kicked the bag and it flew across the ship.

"Holy shit, how did you do that?"

"Easy, my father taught me. He's the Ox King." She replied proudly.

"So you are going to marry the King?"

"Yeah, my father didn't want me to, but I decided it would be for the best, you know." 

"Yeah, I get what your saying." Bulma walked over to her bag and lifted it over her should before walking back over to the Princess. She sat the bag down and wiped her hands on her jeans. "I'm Bulma Briefs, It is very nice to meet you Princess Chichi." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Miss Briefs. Your the daughter to Dr. Briefs, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." 

"So why are you going to Vegeta?"

"Same reasoning you have, but I'll be a teacher and inventor." Bulma smiled.

"Trade you." Chichi laughed.

"No thank you Princess Chichi, I'm not into getting married." Bulma laughed.

"Ladies, please take your seats." A man said walking it. "We should be landing quiet soon. Your bag miss, I'll lock it up once more."

Bulma frowned, she had just gotten it too. She handed the bag over with a slight sigh and sat back down, as Princess Chichi had walked over to her seat and sat. Bulma locked herself in and waited.

On Vegeta

Bulma smiled as she was lead off the ship and into a car like vehicle. She sat down beside the Sayian guard Radtiz and then scatted over so Napa would fit. She looked about noting the lack of room and hoped no one else was joining them.

"So, what's up?" Bulma asked to break the silent. Neither spoke. Bulma nodded. She folded her hands onto her lap and looked ahead. "So, is Vegeta this mountainy everywhere?" She asked but got silence again. "Can you not talk to me, or do you not want to?" She asked getting annoyed. After a few minutes she grinned her teeth. "Look! You're being rude! I just asked a simple question for Kai sake!" 

Raditz looked over at her and frowned. "No, it's not." He turned away.

Bulma looked up at him and said clearly. "Then what is it like?"

This time Napa turned, "Much like Earth."

Bulma nodded looking at him. "I heard it has three moons and one Sun."

"Yes it does." Raditz said, now both guard were looking at her.

"Wow, is it a twenty-four hour day?" Bulma asked feeling more conferrable.

"No, it's a twenty-eight hour day and only ten hours of that is what you would call day time." Napa said lightly.

"So I'll have to get use to four more hours." Bulma mussed and looked out the window. "Is it hotter than Earth? I couldn't tell, since I haven't been outside yet." 

"Very much so. Each day is at least 100 degrees Fahrenheit." Raditz said adding. "It's winter now, in the summer it goes as high as 200." He smirked. "The weak don't go out much."

"No one goes out much. We train inside most the summer and outside all winter. We've had a record low this winter, it was 80 once." Napa said with a smile.

"So winter on Vegeta is like summer. I personally am not into burning my skin, I don't like wrinkles." Bulma smiled. "I guess I'll be staying inside."

"You won't have much reason to go outside anyways." Raditz smirked.

"Good. How much longer?" Bulma yawned and looked at her watch, still set on Earth time. "Gezze, I'm usually asleep by now."

"It's daytime on Vegeta. King Vegeta will want to see you first thing, once you change of course." Napa said clearing his throat.

"Into what? No one ever told be what to bring, they said cloths would be provided for me." Bulma frowned and waited for a reply.

"They have your cloths waiting for you." Napa nodded.

"Is it Armour like yours? Because my friend on Earth who was Sayian had me try his suit on... Wasn't a pretty sight." Bulma nodded. The men laughed lightly at her and she smiled.

"No, it's not. I'm Napa and that's Raditz, we've been assigned to protect you."

"Oh, do I really need two guards?" Bulma asked raising a eyebrow.

"Maybe not. But better safe then sorry." Raditz said lightly.

"Ok." Bulma said. "So is it much further?"

"Yes, about two hours." Raditz replied.

"Then I'm going to bed. Wake me up if you need too." She slid down into the floor and curled to rest her head on the seat over her arms. She closed her eyes and yawned before long drifting off to sleep.

After a long drive they stopped and were permitted into a building. Once the vehicial stopped the sayians tried to wake Bulma but fount her in a deep sleep.

"Shit, now what?" Raditz asked knowing the King would not be too happy if they dragged a sleeping Earthling to him. Napa reached down and pulled Bulma up into his arms before walking to the steeps and starting to go up them.

"Let the maids wake her." He stated and Radtiz shrugged following him.

Burma's New Rooms

the first room entered was a huge room with many doors and windows. In the center of the room was a large round sofa with a large oak table in the center. Around the room was art and so forth. In the adjoining room closest was a bathroom with hot tub and shower along with a closed off toilet and a sink.

The room across from the bathroom had shelves and racks of different cloths, shoes, and accessories. The room beside it was a spear bedroom and the one next was too. Then beside the bathroom was a silver door leading to a doubled bedded room for the guards. In the center of the far wall was a red door with carvings, leading to Burma's bedroom.

In her bedroom there was a double King sized round bed with a dark see through canopy and a thick forest green velvet curtain around it. The room had plush cream carpet and ivy colored walls. A in table and lamp along with desk and chair sat against one wall and the window was a balcony.

The two guards called for maids and then waited as they woke Bulma and got her showered and dressed in a timely fashion. though Bulma was not too happy to have her clothes picked out for her. As well as she hated the style of cloths.

She was dressed in a black satin mid thigh length gown, which hung to her body, and then over it was a cream mesh material that was sees through and just as tight. Her feet were clayed in high-healed black sandals and her hair up in thick curls. On her arms were many dangly silver bracelets and on her ankles were the same. Her neck held a silver thick necklace choker and long heavy earring dangled to her shoulders.

"This is so not me. I can't wear this!" Bulma shouted and threw a heavy vase at the snickering Raditz, he jumped away in time. Bulma hissed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not going anywhere until I change."

Napa and Radtiz exchanged smirks and in no time she was headed to the Thrown room over Napa's shoulder. Bulma yelped as she was dropped onto the plush carpet by Napa. She threw a punch at him and landed it directly on his nose, causing him to clench as blood dripped down to his lips.

"What is the meaning of this!" A voice called making Bulma twist around to face it. She blinked staring into the eyes of King Vegeta((Just so you know King Vegeta is actually who we know and love as Prince Vegeta!)).

"Lord Vegeta, she refused to exit the room." Radtiz said quickly. "We had no choice but to force her here."

"And she had no choice but to cause you a miner tickle?" He snickered at the wound Napa was given. "A true Earth onna you are." He smirked once more. 

Bulma glared at him and stood once he motioned for her to. "King Vegeta, you asked me here to teach and help your race, yet I have came on my own accord and do not believe this is very hospicible." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I will not be dressed up like some slave meant to arouse whoever is looking." She added with a growl.

"Trust me, Onna, you arouse no one." King Vegeta smirked as she glared at him more. "I did bring you here to teach, and that is what you will start doing now. Meet your students." He motioned to the door and a guard opened it. "Enter and introduce yourselves." He commanded loudly.

A earthling entered first. She smiled and spoke quietly. " Videl, fifth wife." The next was also human. "Launch, fourth wife." The next woman was a surprise to Bulma a Cold race woman entered and smiled sweetly while in a very quiet voice saying. "Geroid, third wife. A pleasure." She added and moved on as the next wife entered. Obviously a sayaian woman with the skin and hair. "Sparrow, second wife." She huffed and refused to smile. Lastly a older looking woman entered, with a cold face and the poster to match. She walked quickly yet slowly over and the others lowered their heads. She was Sayian as well. "Brocola, first wife. And you are the one to teach my son?" She asked as if insulted.

Bulma bowed lightly knowing this was the closest thing to a queen the planet would have if the King decided to not fill the spot. "Yes, Lady Brocola, I am Bulma Briefs." the woman nodded and took a seat, while the others stood.

"Now, Mistresses." Vegeta said loudly. The first wife glared lightly at the door yet said nothing. 

The first entered quickly and bowed to the wives then smiled to Bulma, "Anna. A pleasure." The next bowed as well to the wives and said loudly. "Jamie, hope to speak again soon." The third enter and bowed slightly mockingly to the wives, the last one to enter as it was. "Rose, hope to see more of you." She smirked looking Bulma over.

King Vegeta held back a laugh at the freaked out expression Bulma held. "Concubines." He hissed growing tired of this.

They entered in a row kneeling to all as the spoke only their names. In the order of : Angie, Mela, Cooger, Sandra, Halie, Helga, and AnnaMerie. Vegeta smiled lightly as he spoke next. "Children. Boys then Girls." He added. they entered almost oldest to youngest. The first belonging to Anna. "Jake, 13." The next belonging to Sparrow. "Oniul, 12." The next belonging to Geroid. "Mat, 10." The next Anna's second boy. "Marus, 10." Then Anna's finial child. "Miller, 9." The next boy entered eyes on Vegeta then turned once he tripped, Launch's' son. "Carrote, 9." The last to enter waved at his mother, Videl who shook her head no. "Parsl, 5." he held up a hand to add to the efect. Bulma smiled.

The girls entered in a row. "Canolo, 13, daughter of Brocola." She announced proudly. "Morgan, 10, daughter of Jamie." She announced in a whisper. " Pasial, 10, daughter of Sparrow." She said in a voice much like Vegeta's. "Angeus, 10, Daughter of Geroid." She stated looking Bulma over as Bulma looked the half ling over as well. "Angie, 9, daughter of Jamie." She looked down at her sentence. " Samual, 7, daughter of.. Launch." She had to think of her mothers name. "Sarah, 5-" She pointed to Videl. "Momma." She added with a smile. The last girl walked over to Bulma with a smile on her face. "Butterfly." She said without blinking. Bulma looked around. "Were?" 

"Here." She motioned to herself. She held up four fingers. "Butterfly four. Mommy is Rose." She announced then got back in line.

Bulma giggled lightly. But fount it wasn't over just yet. As Vegeta nodded to a serpent door and announced loudly. "My SON, Prince Vegeta." The other children and mothers and concubines along with mistresses bowed as the boy walked in. Bulma curtsied once he stood in front of her. 

"Prince Vegeta, 15." He added snobbishly.

"A pleasure to meet you, Prince Vegeta. A pleasure to meet you all." She added.

"You're all to leave, except you Onna." King Vegeta pointed to Bulma.

The group left without a word quickly and quietly. Bulma noticed the cloth style. Most the children wore nothing under their mesh, except the older ones who were more mature, the boys wore more of a loincloth design and the wives were dressed more fancy then the others. She herself was dressed more like the head wife then the others. Bulma waited for him to come down the steps.

"You will teach them at night and work in the day. Since you are up and about now you can get started working now." Vegeta went to turn.

"Actually, I'm still on Earth time, could I go to bed now?" Bulma asked with a yawn.

"No, you can not. Now, Raditz, Napa, show this onna to the science wing." Vegeta turned hitting Bulma with his cape on his way.

AN: Well there it is what do you think? Review ok. I'm going to add more detail on each child and mother later. Actually the next chapter might be just profiles and all that with a little story line. This has over 2000 words now so that should make up for it. I'll try to keep each enter this long. Bye Bye

Love Kimberly


End file.
